customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stay Up Late with 2000 with Barney (1996 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
Stay Up Late with 2000 with Barney is a 1996 New Year's Eve special as well the 18th episode from Season 1 of Barney's Wonderful Colby's Clubhouse & The Kids with guest appearances by characters from some of the international versions of Sesame Street from Barney & Friends Home Video. The special was first broadcast on April 23, 1996O'Connor, John J. (April 23, 1996). Review/Television - Monsters and Children Welcome at This Bash. The New York Times. with the subtitle ''A Dinosaur New Year's Eve Party ''and Home Video that was released on September 3, 1996. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner/Patrick Mcalister) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf (Sonny Franks) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Credits *Executive Producer: Sheryl Leach, Dennis DeShazer *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal and Stephen White *Director: Steven Feldman *Music Composed and Conducted by: David Wolf *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Robinson *Muppets, Costumes, and Props: Ed Christie, with Mark Zeszotek, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Connie Peterson *Creative Consultant: Chaire Rainwater *Music Director: Bob Singleton *Associate Director: Brian Make *Assistant to the Executive Producer: Nina Shelton *Production Coordinator: Christine Ferraro *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *"Stay Up Late and Party" and "Faces That I Love" lyrics by Fred Holmes, music by Joe Phillips *"New Years Chorale for 6 Grouches" by Christopher Mark and Clark & Stephen White *Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Manny Gutierrez, Miguel Armstrong Plot Everyone on Barney & Friends is preparing to celebrate New Year's Eve as they all go Around the Corner to hold the party. However, BJ quickly discovers that this means the 1983 ends. He becomes afraid that he soon will enter an 2000, and starts a campaign to prevent the new year from coming. Lily Tomlin makes an appearance as her Laugh-In character Ernestine the Telephone Operator. Meanwhile, Baby Bop's and Elmo is the host of the Dinosaur News Network, showing how New Year's Eve is celebrated around the world. This is done by showing segments created by the Sesame characters from the different co-productions around the world. The international Barney characters who appear are: Moishe Oofnik (here referred to as "Oofnik the Grouch") and Kippi Ben Kippod from Israel's Rechov Sumsum Tita from Portugal's Rua Sésamo Tiffy, Samson and Finchen from Germany's Sesamstrasse Max Mekker, Alfa and Bjarne Betjent from Norway's Sesam Stasjon Rosita and Baby Bop's Cousin Pepe appear in the special to represent Mexico, while Elmo's cousin Elmo-noske represents Japan. As the new year draws closer, nearly everyone stands around the corner awaiting the countdown. Earlier, Barney comes up with the idea of tossing a baseball into the air, just like in Times Square. So they have Wolfgang the Seal balance the baseball on his nose for the event. Once the countdown reaches zero, Wolf removes the baseball in slow motion. After the ball falls to the ground, the citizens cheer and sing "Faces That I Love". After the credits roll, everyone wishes the viewers "Happy New Year!" and continue to celebrate (even Slimey, much to Colby's chagrin). The words "THE END" then appear onscreen and Simon Soundman eats one of the letters, exclaiming "Me love credits!" Notes *This special also features one of the first new appearances of BJ since Lyrick Studios's death. Julie Johnson took over as his performer, doing the character's voice for the first time for a TV appearance. *The Barney costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. *The Barney voice from "Ship, Ahoy!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was similar to the ones from 1996-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4 episodes ("Play Ball!", "Is Everybody Happy?" and "Barney's Fun & Games"). *The Baby Bop voice from "Shopping for a Surprise!" is used. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to ones from 1996-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4episode ("Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "We've Got Rhythm", "Going on a Bear Hunt", "Let's Build Together", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" and "Barney's Fun & Games"). *The BJ voice from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The musical background from "Barney's Talent Show" is used. Category:1996 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Season 3 Video Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Home Video Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney New Year Eve Specials Category:Barney Home Videos